


Hold me tight or don't

by Cainz



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: A.J. gives him more than a hug, Abuse, Abused Omega, Abusive Relationships, Alpha!A.J. Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dean Ambrose needs a hug, Dom A.J. Styles, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Dean Ambrose, Hurt Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Dean Ambrose, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Ambrose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainz/pseuds/Cainz
Summary: When AJ got to the WWE Headquarters he did not expect to leave with Dean Ambrose, who just got out of an abusive relationship end expects his new protector to be just the same.





	1. Chapter 1

AJ took a deep breath before opening the door to Stephanie McMahons office. Granted, he’d rather sit at home, watch some football, but Steph’s voice sounded almost broken on the phone. He could’ve said no, could’ve hung up on her and enjoyed a peaceful day off, but no. It had felt like the right thing to do, even though he wasn’t so sure about that anymore, after hearing it was a matter concerning Ambrose. So the sooner he got this over with, the better. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Stephanie McMahon sitting behind her desk, looking worried at Ambrose who was hunched up on a chair next to her.

 

“So what was so important that I had to leave my breakfast behind?”

 

Instead of giving some sarcastic comment, Dean curled more and more in on himself, apparently registering his words as an Alpha being angry with him. AJ frowned at that reaction or rather the lack thereof, looking at Steph for an explanation. Instead of answering immediately though, she placed a comforting hand on Dean’s back, rubbing gentle circles in order to somehow calm the slightly shaking man down. When he had calmed down enough, her free hand pushed the folder lying on her desk closer to AJ motioning for him to have a look, which he did.

 

He didn’t notice Dean beginning to shake more violently with every passing second, didn’t notice Steph whispering soothing words, that didn’t have any effect on the Omega as the smell of angry Alpha filled the room. He just saw the pictures documenting countless bruises, belt marks, bite marks, scratches all over his beautiful body… He didn’t deserve that. Omegas were meant to be cherished and protected, not used as a punching bag. Although he couldn’t deny that he had wanted to put him over his knee at more than one point in their relationship, he never wanted anything like this. He dropped the file back onto the desk, not wanting to read more as he feared his own ability to control his Alpha-side.

 

“So what do you want me to do?” he asked, voice hoarse with hidden anger.

 

“Its not about what I want, its what you would be willing to do. He needs someone to take care of him and despite our differences in the past I trust you to do just that.”

 

AJ nodded slightly, one hand coming up to run through his hair, before he locked eyes with Dean who had been watching them with an expression as if he was loosing hope with every word from the older man's lips.

 

“What about you, Ambrose? What do you want?”

 

Dean immediately averted his eyes, bowing his head and started shaking again. AJ questioning his opinion on this topic seemed to catch him off guard, as if he thought his view didn’t matter, as if _he_ didn’t matter.

 

It broke him.

 

Calming himself, AJ slowly moved closer to the still cowering Omega, extending one hand towards him. He had thought the presence of a strong Alpha might calm Dean, since the only thing the Omega had to do was scent him and he would notice the lack of anger directed towards him, but it seemed as though his simple presence would not suffice. Ambrose was far too caught up in his own fear. The silence was thick, none of them dared to breathe as he moved closer to the frightened man to put a comforting hand on his back. Despite the violent flinch he received, AJ did not pull back, instead he tried to calm him down by rubbing soothing circles on his back. To his surprise, Dean calmed down almost instantly, so he decided to test his luck and moved his hand up to caress his hair and yet again, the younger man melted into his touch. How long had it been since he was last handled with care from an Alpha?

 

“He’s coming with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Even on their way out, Dean still hadn’t said anything. No snide remarks, not even the hint of a sneer at being treated like a pet, that’d been given to a friend while his owners were on vacation. He simply followed AJ two steps behind him, a picture of total compliance. To be quite honest, this scared him more than anything.

 

Dean – even though he was an omega – never took shit from anybody. It didn’t matter if the person was omega, beta or even alpha, if he felt like he was being treated incorrectly, his nature didn’t stop him from speaking his mind or even getting physical. The Dean he knew wouldn’t have let anyone take care of him, he’d have beaten that idea out of Stephanie McMahons head as soon as it crossed her mind. But now he seemed vulnerable, almost broken beyond repair and AJ couldn’t stop thinking about what must’ve happened to him.

 

Generally the employer rarely stepped in when it came to the relationships of their employees and from the pictures of Dean’s battered body it must have taken a while before they noticed anything, which - despite AJ understanding how easily Dean could sell a lie - made his blood boil.

 

No, he had to remain calm. Should Dean notice his anger, he’d only frighten the already scared omega even more. He needed his to trust, not just because he’d be taking care of him for a while, but also because he could feel his Alpha becoming protective, a natural reaction to a submissive omega. But no, he would not allow himself to think like that. Dean was hurt.

 

When they reached his car, Dean looked up for the first time to stare at his car. He was used to it by now, as it was an original Ford Mustang Hatchback from 1973 after all, but having the omega show interest in his baby was a lot different than the looks he got by the people walking by. It made him feel warm inside and urged him to tell the whole story of how this was his dream car growing up and that no matter how many more cars were introduced he’d always come back to it. She was his pride and joy.

 

“You like her, huh?” he smiled to show he meant no harm, but Dean flinched anyways, already looking down before he could see AJ’s reassuring smile.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Sir. Didn’t mean to stare, S-Sir. I-I… I know my place, Sir-” Dean began to ramble, growing more and more frightened of AJ's reaction… for looking at his car.

 

Had this situation been any different, he might’ve laughed, might’ve even given the person next to him a fatherly pat on the back before telling them to shut up. But this was different. He was dealing with a frightened omega, apparently expecting him to lash out at any minute judging by the way he was cringing away from his every move right now and began lowering himself to the ground. And AJ? He could do nothing but stare at Dean in shock, not quite comprehending what was happening.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have stared… I’m sorry, S-Sir. I-I’ll make it up to y-you, Sir. Anything you w-want, but p-please” he stopped to swallow some tears that were about to spill. “please, S-Sir, please d-don't punish me too harshly.”

 

He was begging now, begging a still confused AJ for forgiveness, which he presumed he would not get.

 

“I-I have no say in it, of course, S-Sir. But please, I-I’m not… I’m not sure I can… c-can endure a-another punishment without p-passing out, Sir. I-I’m sorry, Sir!”

 

AJ didn’t know what to do, but he had to act fast. Dean was panicking and he knew it would not take long until this simple panic turned into a full-blown panic attack. So he did what had worked once before. Why wouldn’t it work again? Slowly his hand moved closer to the mess the Omega called hair, so that the physical proximity might calm him.

 

It didn’t.

 

As soon as the hand came into Dean’s line of sight he flinched violently, which caused him to loose his balance and fall onto his back. In any other circumstance AJ might’ve cared more about the fact that the man was putting far too much pressure on his bruised back, but right now it was the fear-filled look in Dean’s eyes that was directed at him, as if he was the Alpha that had abused him in the past, as if he was about to punish him. This look filled with fear and nothing but pure fear kept him standing where he was and then, just for a short moment, time itself stopped, as he could do nothing except stare into those grey eyes that spoke of so much hurt. They looked deeply into his soul as if they wanted to find proof that he would not be any different, that he would abuse him, use him and throw him away after he had his fun. No, that was not him.

 

And just as fast as the moment came it was gone.

 

AJ exhaled the breath he was unaware he had been holding and took a step back to give the omega some space, who had his head bowed once more, silently pushing back tears, before moving back into a kneeling position, pulling his thin shirt over his head and exposing his marred back to a still confused Alpha.

 

“P-please punish me, as y-you see fit, S-Sir.” his voice turned to a mere whisper. “I-I… have no r-right to, but… please” he paused yet again, apparently afraid of the older man’s reaction. “s-show mercy.”

 

He winced, mentally preparing himself for whatever it is he thought he deserved. And AJ asked himself how his old Alpha would’ve handles this, before abandoning the thought fearing he wouldn’t be able to control himself. It wouldn’t help their situation should Dean notice exactly how angry he was, how much bloodlust he had been carrying inside himself ever since he opened that dreadful folder. Those images had burned themselves permanently into his mind, which weren’t just the scars and bruises, but also the fear in Dean’s eyes.

 

He was afraid of _him_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight cliffhanger  
> will post more soon if you keep dem reviews commin'  
> (Thanks a lot for the feedback on the last chapter ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

He knelt with his back facing the new Alpha he had been given to, waiting for him to undo his belt and lash out, but nothing happened. There were no yelled words demanding obedience from him, telling him he was worthless, only good for a quick fuck and even at that he was just mediocre. He couldn’t hear the clinking sound of the belt buckle, nor feel the stinging pain of leather adding more lashes to his back.

 

Then there were footsteps and Dean’s blood ran cold as a new thought crossed his mind: The Alpha hadn’t been wearing a belt. How could he have been so stupid to assume that this new Alpha would ruin one of his belts with an Omega’s blood anyway? Stupid, stupid, worthless idiot, he cursed himself.

 

His breathing grew more ragged with every step he heard the Alpha take and trembling fingers moved down to undo his own belt. Master always had him wear it when they went out as a constant reminder of the punishment awaiting him should he fuck up, which he did often. So whenever he said something his Master did not approve of, or didn’t react the way Master wanted him to, a few gentle fingers would move down to his hips and softly caress the leather as if giving the object a silent promise that new specks of blood would be added to the collection of red spots on the inside of the belt soon.

 

It worked wonders for his behavior.

 

It took him a few seconds, certainly long enough to warrant another punishment, but he finally had undone the belt. Slowly, still afraid the man might just punch him, he turned around and held out the belt with shaking hands for his new Alpha to take. He just hoped his punishment would be quick. Gentle fingers brushed over Dean’s, as the Alpha grabbed the belt from his hands, but he did not allow his thoughts to drift off, imagining how it would feel to be handled with something close to care for once in his miserable life. No, instead he turned around again, exposing his back to the Alpha and lowered his head in submission as he waited for inevitable.

 

But still, no pain came.

 

“Dean, I–“ the Alpha paused for a second, apparently thinking about what to say next. “W-What am I supposed to do with this?”

 

It sounded as if he was genuinely shocked at the idea of whipping him, as if there was another way of correcting an Omega’s behavior. Dean shook his head, this was how it had always been and will always be. Master had told him so countless of times. He didn’t deserve anything else. Maybe… Maybe Styles, his new Alpha, wanted him to ask for it?

 

“I-If it pleases you, Sir, you have every right to p-punish me. I a-apologize for my actions a-and…” Dean swallowed. “and ask for c-correction of my behavior, Sir.”

 

There he had said it. This _had_ to please the Alpha. But apparently it didn’t.

 

“Stop this, Ambrose.”

He flinched violently. God, he fucked up _again_. Why was he always fucking up? He was never good enough, no matter how hard he tried to better himself. His father had thought so, even before he had presented as an Omega, his Master – _former_ Master, he forced himself to remember – had thought so and left him because he saw he was wasting his time with such a useless fuckup like him, and now Styles saw it too. God, he was worthless.

 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he tried to push them back, swallow them like he had for the past year, but it was too late. They were already wetting his cheeks. He waited for a slap, a punch or a kick he would usually receive for any display of weakness in front of his Alpha, but nothing. Faintly he heard the belt being dropped, the buckle landing with clinking sound on the floor, then footsteps right behind him and before he could tell his body to brace himself in case his new Alpha decided to finally hit him, there was a pair of muscled arms pulling him into an equally well-trained chest.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Ambrose. You understand me?”

 

Trapped in the Alpha’s arms, Dean was unable to move out of fear of angering Styles even more than he already had. He’d never been in a situation like this. What was expected of him? How was he supposed to react with the man’s body so close to his? Dread filled him. What if he… What if he wanted him to-?

 

“Scent me then, if you don’t believe me.”

 

It took him a few seconds to comprehend the Alpha’s order. Apparently too long for the Alpha’s liking, so Styles added a playful “Go ahead, I’m not gonna bite.”

 

 _Scent him_. Right, so he would be able to judge the amount of anger directed towards him. Dean whimpered softly, before nodding and hesitantly sniffing the air. The Alpha smelled of worry, pure concern mixed with a hint of something else, something sweet that he could not identify. But there was no anger. Maybe the Alpha really wasn’t furious with him

 

“We good?”

 

Dean nodded silently, once again lowering his head in submission. He just hoped the Alpha’s patience would last, but from experience he knew that would not be the case, especially with someone like him. So he vowed to just enjoy it as long as Styles would let him, he was completely at his mercy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the next chapter be written in Dean's or AJ's perspective?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little Christmas gift for you <3

AJ held onto Dean for a moment, ensuring that Dean would be calm and collected when he let go. He’d rather not let go at all if he was honest. Having the omega in arms, felt…right and sent his Alpha yearning for more. But he couldn’t demand that yet, he couldn’t force Ambrose to spend time with him. No, he had to keep his distance for now.

 

“Come on, Ambrose, let’s go home.”

 

The Omega immediately lifted himself off of him and went back to his previous standing position, head bowed showing his complete submission. Hesitantly AJ touched his back, whispering a soft “good” and guided him towards his car. He didn’t miss how Dean flinched at the touch, but calmed almost immediately when he heard the praise. However as soon as he opened the passenger door for Dean, the man tensed up again.

 

“Please get in, Ambrose.”

 

Even with the order, the Omega hesitated, eyes meeting AJ’s for a short moment before looking back to the passenger seat. AJ followed his gaze, trying to comprehend what was wrong. Was he claustrophobic? No, he’d often been driving to matches with him and even in a car packed with people, Ambrose never showed any signs of claustrophobia. Or maybe it was the fact that the passenger seat was closer to him? Maybe Dean was still afraid that he might lash out at him.

 

“If you’d rather sit in the back, that’s fine too.”

 

Despite the easygoing tone, Dean still tensed up, probably afraid of having gone against his Alpha’s wishes. Understandably so, he was disobeying a direct order after all, which AJ was sure would earn him another beating back with that bastard of an Alpha he once had. How someone could hurt such a precious young man was beyond him.

 

With a soft nod Dean sat down, almost careful as if his body would damage the seats in any way, and even now with AJ sitting behind the wheel, he was still tense. AJ put his seatbelt on, motioning for Dean to do the same, who obeyed him in the same careful manner as before. The drive back to his hotel was quiet with only some music filling the heavy silence, but still Ambrose did not relax one bit. Every time AJ muttered something remotely angry under his breath he’d flinch, which caused the older man to make a mental note not to let his road rage take over.

 

They reached the hotel after roughly 30 minutes of driving. The small building on the outskirts of town almost felt like a haven for those tired of the buzzing city and AJ thought it might help Dean regain his inner peace that he had been robbed off of. The idyllic image didn’t get the older man to stop thinking about the different ways he was slowly going to murder his omega’s previous Alpha though. _His omega_. Now where did that come from?

 

He got out and Dean did too, once again waiting two steps behind him with his head bowed and eyes peering through his fringe when he thought he wasn’t looking. But he was. And he knew why the omega did it. He wanted to be able to gauge his reaction, as if he might lash out any moment. Sure he would, but not at Ambrose. As soon as he got his hands on the motherfucker that hurt him, he’d let all of his bundled hate out at once. A phenomenal forearm, a calf crusher, some kicks right into the face and then a botched Style’s clash to break his neck. Damn, he might have to write that down. He had a feeling that the more of Dean’s past was unveiled the longer the list would get. 

 

They walked into the lobby, which was just as lovely as the outside promised with some antiques placed conveniently as to not make the room feel stuffed. Owned by an old couple who – judging by the motherly treatment AJ had experienced in his stay there – just wanted to make the world a tiny bit better, the hotel was the very incarnation of what a mother’s warmth felt like. While he had not planned for Ambrose to stay overnight, he doubted the owners would have anything against them having to book a room on such short notice- No, not a room. He’d rather have Ambrose stay with him, so an extra bed it was.

 

As he stepped closer to the front desk the older woman standing behind it looked up from her notes filled with numbers and immediately her face lit up. Closing the book, she gave him her undivided attention as if she had been waiting for this very conversation to happen the whole day.

 

“Mr. Styles, how did the meeting go? It better was important. You left your breakfast behind after all and let me tell you, Wilhelm was upset! Thought something was wrong with the food, he never listens to me, but oh- “, The elderly woman who had introduced herself to AJ as Edith earlier, interrupted her rambling when he eyes fell onto Ambrose. “Now this must be the young man, Mrs. McMahon talked to me on the phone about.”

 

AJ opened his mouth to explain but she simply shook her head.

 

“It’s all been dealt with, Mr. Styles. The bed was already added to your room. You two go upstairs and clean up a little, make yourself at home and then lunch will be brought to your room shortly.”

 

AJ let out a soft chuckle – she really had thought of everything –, thanking her and then excusing them both. All the while he could feel Ambrose’s eyes on him, watching his every move. The scent of frightened omega was faint but still undeniable and AJ found himself wondering if he had done anything to cause this.

 

Maybe he really wasn’t the right person for this job. Reigns or even Rollins would’ve been a better fit. They knew Dean, they knew how to calm him, but they weren’t here. He was on his own, like so often in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now why did this take so long? Because this is more of a filler chapter and a certain someone (me) doesn't like writing chapters where basically nothing happens. Well "nothing" is a bit harsh, at least we're getting to know more about the surroundings #suitelife 
> 
> Edith and Wilhelm are the names of my grandparents btw. I just kinda felt like some motherly love never hurt anybody (also because I wanted to add this bit of elderly wisdom)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chat in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm not dead. Life's been crazy really. I'll try to update more regularly, buuut ya know me, schedules are for pussys am I right?

Dean followed Styles silently, obedient, compliant, just how Master had liked him to be. Styles wouldn’t be any different, he told himself. Why else would he have answered Steph’s call if not for the prospect of having his very own Omega? He hoped he would be able to please his new Alpha and that maybe Style’s punishments were more lenient when he knew he had an event coming up. He couldn’t walk on stage with whip marks all over his back, and even though he had been able to wear a shirt in his matches it was only a matter of time until something went wrong.

 

While he had been able to endure his old punishment in combination with the wrestling due to his raised pain threshold, with AJ he had no idea what he was in for. The man sure knew how to inflict pain and he had pissed him off more than once in the ring. Maybe he’ll use this opportunity for payback? And even if not, he was probably going to get a first taste of the torture Styles is going to put him through as ~~his omega~~ no, as his property.

 

They arrived at the room sooner than Dean would’ve liked. And yet, stepping in he had to admit that there was a warm atmosphere to it, which probably calmed a lot of stressed travelers, not him however. The hint of anger in the Alpha’s scent was back and Dean was unsure if it was something that he did that displeased Styles so much. Knowing that the way he acted right now might influence his coming punishment for the better or for worse, he decided to kneel, a pose his previous Alpha had taught him was natural for an omega.

 

“What are you doin’?”

 

“K-Kneeling, Sir.”

 

He heard Styles let out an amused chuckle and had to fight the urge lift his eyes of the floor in order to gauge Styles’ reaction to his submission.

 

“I can see that, Dean.”

 

He shuddered when his name rolled of the Alpha’s tongue as if it had always been there. Master had never used his name when they were in private and yet his new Master made it sound so normal, as if he had always called him that. For him it was Ambrose inside the ring, Omega at home, he could deal with that. Was all of this to change now?

 

“Come on, get off the floor, they haven’t brought a second bed in here for nuffin’.”

 

For the first time since his panic attack this morning he met Style’s gaze. _A bed_ , he thought. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing grew ragged. Did he mean- Yes, of course. He was his Alpha after all. Dean knew he couldn’t just live with Styles without somehow earning his keep and while he’s been so foolish to think that he might pay the Alpha back by doing housework, there was no doubt that Styles would take him to bed at some point. But he had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.

 

Slowly, with his eyes fixed yet again onto the carpeted floor, he rose to a standing position, while pulling his shirt over his head with shaking hands. Mentally preparing for the worst, he allowed himself to clutch his shirt just a second too long in front of his chest before throwing it down and opening the first button of his jeans.

 

“Goddamn it, Ambrose. Wait till I’m outside!”

 

He looked up in shock just in time to see Styles throwing his hands in front of his face. Was he doing something wrong? Was this not what Style’s wanted? Or did he just find his body unappealing and had changed his mind as soon as he saw what damage he would be dealing with? On one hand he was grateful that maybe he would not be used in that way again, but on the other hand… how else would he be earning his keep?

 

He dropped to a kneeling position grabbing the previously discarded shirt. Holding it tightly to his chest, he bowed his head to the floor, wishing for Styles to just leave him but knowing better than to hope for a merciful punishment now, after displeasing the Alpha countless times

 

“I-I’m sorry, S-Sir, but you said… y-you said bed a-and I thought… I shouldn’t h-have… I-I know I’m disgusting, b-but I’ll make it up to you, S-Sir… I-I’ll be better, I promise, I-”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Styles approaching him and he stopped in shock.

 

“Ambrose-”

 

He was too afraid to look up since he would have to face the anger directed at him. But why wasn’t he calling him “Omega”? Why was he still calling him by his name as if they were somewhat equal? Maybe… Maybe he didn’t want him?

 

“Dean” the Alpha corrected himself. “I didn’t mean to yell. I was just- I’m not used to all of this, you know?”

 

Dean had to suppress the urge to start apologizing again, but he held back. The Alpha probably already knew what a fuck up he was and how he was good for nothing except for sex, but since Style’s didn’t even find his body appealing, he had no use for him. Maybe… His previous Master had always loved to hear him scream, so perhaps Styles would as well…

 

A punching bag, that’s all he was good for anyway.

 

“I’m no good at this.” The Alpha sounded so broken. “Roman and Seth should take care of you, they’re your friends, they know you better than I ever will.”

 

Dean heard Styles turning to move and in a moment of desperation, he gripped the Alpha’s ankle, not caring how many rules he was breaking. Slowly he lifted his head to look into the icy blue eyes of the Alpha, which gave him the confidence he needed in order to not fall into a wave of apologies at the inappropriateness of such a gesture. And before his brain could catch up with what he was doing, his lips began to move:

 

“Please stay, Alpha.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm not dead.  
> This story is still being updated.  
> I just needed some time for myself.  
> I've been going through a tough time for the past year and I'm in a far better place now, mentally and physically. I'm still healing, but my mental health is a lot better now. I'm not crying myself to sleep every night, I'm not waking up in the middle of the night because I'm having a panic attack, I'm not miserable 24/7 and my anxiety is down to a minimum. It has taken me three full weeks of structuring and bullet journaling my life, food, mental state etc. to get from an emotional wreck barely managing to get out of bed to a normally functioning human being, and it has taken me months to start believing in my writing again. I've just lost my self esteem completely, I thought I'd lost the thing I had considered a talent for the past years, because I couldn't come up with a single story idea. I wanted to write, I love writing, but I dreaded starting to write a new story, because I was afraid my protagonist would turn into a Mary-Sue. But I've got someone with me now, that believes in me, that loves and cherishes me and knows what I've been going through. In all honesty, my life for the past year has been a train wreck and I would love to go back and change some decisions I've made, that have brought me immense emotional pain, but I know that's not possible and exactly that quite horrible time has made me into the woman I am now. I have grown so much and while I'm proud of that, I also wished that I could've had more time to do so.   
> Thanks to all my readers, your comments gave me the strength to continue and I appreciate everyone that finds joy in my little stories. I'm going to try and update a lot more in the next months, so stay tuned for more

_“Please stay Alpha”_

 

Surprised by the sudden outbreak AJ stood frozen in place, waiting for Dean’s next move. He could see the omega fighting with himself, on one hand wanting to be brave and strong and say what he wanted to say and on the other hand not wanting to be punished. In the end, after the grip on his ankle tightened for a short moment, Dean let go of him.

 

“I-I’m ready for my punishment… I… I-I shouldn’t have t-touched Alpha w-without permission.”

 

 _So we’re back to bowing again…cool_ , AJ thought.

 

He sat down on the floor next to Ambrose, feeling him tense up and curl even tighter around himself. All thoughts of just leaving disappeared. He couldn’t just go, his Alpha wouldn’t permit it, especially after Dean, no, Ambrose just accepted him as his Alpha.

 

“Do I have permission to touch you, Dean?”

 

This seemed to shock him, because for a short moment he met his eyes before looking down again.

 

“I-I’m your property, S-Sir.” He answered in a broken whisper.

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

He heard Dean swallow and wince immediately, as if making noise was another punishable offence. It didn’t look like he was able to give an adequate answer so he just nodded with his eyes closed tightly. Still, even with Dean still shaking and clearly afraid of him, he moved closer and closer, until he knew his scent was wafting over the Omega, maybe even calming him. Then, knowing this could end badly, he once more extended a hand to the man’s back. He was risking a lot. Last time he tried it, Dean was in a full blown panic attack and – while it pulled him out of his frozen state – he just made everything worse. But there was a chance that Dean has calmed enough, maybe even trusted him enough for this to work.

 

His hand met Deans naked back and he could feel the cold, shivering skin under his fingertips. A short wince. From his position next to the man pressing his forehead into the ground, he saw Dean bite his lip to (from what he could tell) stop any noises trying to escape his lips.

 

“Please, sit up. The scars on your back will hurt more with the skin stretching.”

 

He heard a few short, strangled breaths, before the Omega moved into an upright position, still kneeling and still with his head bowed. AJ felt sick for what he was about to say, but in order for Dean to stay cooperative and halfway sane throughout their temporary relationship it was necessary.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Suddenly, the quickened breathing slowed down and AJ was surprised to even see a small, almost nonexistent smile spread across Dean’s chapped lips. It was one of those smiles that as soon as it vanished you asked yourself if it was even there. And for some reason, praising him in such a demeaning manner didn’t bother him nearly as much as he had thought it would. Quite the opposite actually. Maybe he was going insane too.

 

“Come on, let’s put that shirt on again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I tried to write this three times and this is by far the best I could come up with. Thanks for reading, leave a comment <3 till next time

**Author's Note:**

> Show me dat love  
> Show me dat criticism


End file.
